fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Wario X Zelda
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Wario series and the Zelda series. Warios Weihnachtsmärchen June 1995 In this parody of A Christmas Carol, the Ghost of Christmas Present has the same appearance as Link. Note that this might be considered an official incarnation of Link, but since he's never recognized and is only called "Ghost of Christmas Present", we consider him only a character based on Link, rather than actually him. Wario Land II March 1998 Some of the game's collectible treasures resemble Zelda items and might be based on them, but may just be coincidences. Specifically there's an ocarina resembling the flute from The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, a jewel resembling a Rupee, and a winged boot that many think to be based on the Pegasus Boots from the Zelda series, however they were designed with wings only starting with The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, released after this game, so this is unlikely a reference. Wario_Land_2_Treasures.png|Treasure screen from Wario Land II. Zelda-like items are the Pegasus Boots (row 2, col. 4), a Rupee (row 2, col. 6) and the Ocarina (row 3, col. 6). Flute_Sprite_LttP.gif|The Flute from A Link to the Past Blue_Rupee_ALttP.png|A Blue Rupee from A Link to the Past. Wario Land 3 Once again some of the treasures resemble Zelda items. Specifically there once again are the Pegasus Boots, but still Four Swords wasn't released yet, so they are probably just returning from Mario Land II, and there is a swimfin very much resembling the Zora's Flippers from Zelda games (image on the left), but may once again be a coincidence. Note that there also is what seem to be a hand-flipper. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest This compilation game includes preview trailers for then-upcoming games published by Nintendo, and among these is a trailer for Wario World. Other trailers featured are for The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, Metroid Prime, F-Zero GX, 1080° Avalanche, A Link to the Past + Four Swords. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Armos Knight enemy has a nose and moustache very similar to Wario's. Armos Knights are also featured in some other Zelda games, but this feature is only present in Wind Waker. Note that this might actually be considered a reference to the Mario series, where Wario originally appeared, but since the game doesn't feature references to any other Mario element, it seems more likely that the creators wanted to reference the hero of the Wario series, rather than a secondary Mario character. WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! One of 9-Volt's microgames is based on The Legend of Zelda. The goal of the game is to get Link into the cave before time runs out. In Level 2 the game also features the enemy Peahat as an obstacle, while Level 3 features a Peahat and a Zora. Like all other microgames from the game, this one returns in WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$!, but it also returns in WarioWare Gold as one of 5-Volt's microgames in the Mash League. Additionally, by holding down on the d-pad during the credits, the stars change into the shape of the Triforce. As a side note, by pressing right they change into the GameCube logo. This feature also returns in WarioWare: Touched! WarioWare: Twisted! One of 9-Volt and 18-Volt's microgames is based on The Legend of Zelda. The goal is to use Link's shield to deflect attacks by the Red Octorocks before time runs out. Level 1 features only two Octorocks, Level 2 features three Octorocks and Level 3 features a large group of Octorocks, but with only a few of them shooting. WarioWare: Touched! 9-Volt and 18-Volt's microgame "The Legend of Zelda" is based on The Legend of Zelda and Zelda II. The object is to tap all fairies onscreen to catch them and restore Link's health before time runs out. Level 1 features only one fairy, Level 2 features two moving fairies and Level 3 features two moving fairies among a group of Like Likes. While Levels 2 and 3 are only based on the first Zelda game, Level 1 is sometimes based on Zelda II. Additionally, in 9-Volt's "8-Bit Hero" microgame, the player has to find the wrong pixel in a zoomed sprite from a Nintendo game. In Level 3 the image is Link from The Legend of Zelda. After the microgame is won a brief scene from the original game is shown. WarioWare: Smooth Moves This game features two microgames based on Zelda games, and are both 9-Volt and 18-Volt's microgames: "The Wind Waker" is based on The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker and the goal is to guide Link (holding the Deku Leaf) to land by riding the wind. With higher level, Link will start further away. Its form is "The Mohawk". This microgame returns in WarioWare Gold as one of 18-Volt's microgames in the Twist League. "Ocarina of Time" is based on The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and the goal is to swing the Wii Remote upward to make Young Link pull the Master Sword out of its pedestal in the Temple of Time. With higher level, the sword is harder to pull out. After pulling it out, Young Link will turn into Adult Link in Level 1, into an old Link in Level 2 and into a cucco, the chicken from the Zelda series, in level 3. Its form is "The Janitor". This microgame returns in WarioWare Gold as one of 5-Volt's microgames in the Mash League. The game also features some other references to the Zelda series, specifically: 9-Volt and 18-Volt's microgame "Opening Night" features Link playing a violin as one of the musician the player has to conduct. Also, the Zelda theme is one of the songs the orchestra can play in Level 3. In the game's credits, staff member Ann Lin's Mii appears dressed as Link in the "North American Localization" section. (Ann Lin also did voice acting but her Mii appears in regular clothes in the "Voice Acting" section) File:Wario_orchestra.png|Link in the orchestra along with Peach, Mario and Luigi from the Mario series, Donkey Kong, Samus from Metroid and Pit from Kid Icarus. File:WWSM_Credits_Link.png|Ann Lin dressed as Link. WarioWare: D.I.Y. 9-Volt and 18-Volt's microgame "Zelda" is based on The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. The goal is to defeat all three ChuChus that attack Link by tapping them before time runs out or before one of them touches Link. Additionally, the Heart, Fairy and Key from The Legend of Zelda are featured as premade objects usable to create original microgames, while The Wind Waker music is one of the unlockable records in the game. WarioWare: D.I.Y. Showcase 18-Volt's microgame "Zelda 2" is based on Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. The goal is to block all boomerangs tossed at Link by a Goriya, and to do so the player must tap Link to make him stand or crouch. WarioWare Gold July 27, 2018 This game is a compilation of microgames from the entire series, and includes four microgames based on Zelda games, three returning from previous games and a new one: *'The Legend of Zelda': returning from the original WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!, it plays the same. It's one of 5-Volt's microgames. *'Ocarina of Time': returning from WarioWare: Smooth Moves, the player must pull out the Master Sword by tapping the A button, instead of thrusting the Wii Remote upward. It's one of 5-Volt's microgames. *'The Wind Waker': returning from WarioWare: Smooth Moves, the player must guide Link by tilting the console. It's one of 18-Volt's microgames. *'Phantom Hourglass': based on The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, the player must draw the path of Link's boomerang, guiding it to the Shock Switches. WWG Microgame Zelda.png|The Legend of Zelda WWG Microgame OoT.png|Ocarina of Time WWG Microgame WW.png|The Wind Waker WWG Microgame PH.png|Phantom Hourglass The game also features compatibility with many different amiibo. Scanning a compatible one will make Wario draw a sketch of the character, which can be exchanged for in-game coins. All the Zelda amiibo are compatible, though the only variation recognized is Link - Archer. All other Link amiibo (not counting Wolf Link and Toon Link) result in the same sketch, and in the same way both Princess Zelda amiibo result in the same sketch. Link, Toon Link and Zelda amiibo from the Super Smash Bros. series result in the same sketch as their respective counterparts as well. Sketches made from Zelda amiibo are: (Note that while the main subject is always the same, the background and the style of the painting are randomized each time) WWG amiibo WolfLink.png|Wolf Link WWG amiibo Link.png|Link (based specifically on his Super smash Bros. amiibo) WWG amiibo ToonLink.png|Toon Link (based specifically on his Zelda line amiibo) WWG amiibo Zelda.png|Zelda (based specifically on her Breath of the Wild amiibo) WWG amiibo LinkArcher.png|Link - Archer WWG amiibo Guardian.png|Guardian WWG amiibo Bokoblin.png|Bokoblin WWG amiibo Mipha.png|Mipha WWG amiibo Daruk.png|Daruk WWG amiibo Revali.png|Revali WWG amiibo Urbosa.png|Urbosa Wario can also draw sketches of Ganondorf and Sheik, but their only amiibo are from the Super Smash Bros. series. (see here) License Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links